CCS: The LIVE
by Riuko
Summary: The Clow Cards are coming to life. They're being transformed into human-like creatures with almost no power. What will Sakura do, and what does the apparance of this blonde girl have to do with it all. Contains personification of Clow Cards and CCXCC.
1. The Sunkissed Girl

Riuko: Alright! Now, this has aspects from the manga and anime. There were cards in the anime that don't exist in the manga, but other than that, this is a continuation of the manga. I am not using the second movie. I'm am treating it like the unnamed card, The Nothing, and The Hope never existed, much like the manga. No offense to The Nothing and The Hope, I really like them, but I can't think of a way to work The Hope in. All right! Please enjoy Chapter One of CCS: The Live!

* * *

_A lake._

_Yes, that's what I'm above. A vast lake._

_I know there are forests on either side of me, but I cannot see them for the lake extends to the horizons for all my peripheral vision. My feet touch down on the water, the ripples they make becoming resonance in my ears. Before me on the lake – no… she isn't on the lake, walking on the water like myself – hovering above the lake, is a girl a few years my junior, her body just having reached the blessed curse of puberty. Her sun-kissed blonde hair waves about in a nonexistent win, whisking across her amber eyes and the golden orb embedded in her pale forehead. Her eyes glint with the same playfulness as her tormenting smile, but the frills of her gold knee-length dress give her a child-like quality, making her facial expression somewhat less threatening. Her presence is familiar, but I am unable to place it. My mouth moves and words come out, but they are inaudible. The girl smiles at me and her mouth moves as well, releasing only child-like giggles in place of words I know should be there. She then raised her arm, and from the water rose a card, one of __**my**__ cards. Before I could identify the card, a harsh wind blew me back, skipping me across the lake's surface like a stone. When I stopped and looked up, she was gone.…_

The blaring of an alarm clock comes into my head. Groggily, I reach up to my headboard and grab the source of the noise, shutting it off as I do so. I sit up and stare blankly at the hands on the clock for a few moments before I finally make out 7:10… A yell startles Kero from his sleep, making him bump his head on the drawer above his resting place. He emerges from his drawer as I scramble about, trying to put on my new uniform.

"Geez Sakura, a high schooler now and you still oversleep."

"I was dreaming!"

"What about? The brat?" He asked, referring to my boyfriend. I blushed at the statement.

"No! I'm pretty sure it was one of _those_ dreams." I replied as I dashed out my bedroom door. Kero called after me, asking me to explain the dream, but I didn't have time. I was going to be late!

"Morning Sakura-chan."

"Morning Dad, Morning Toya, Morning Mom!" I state as I swiped a slice of jellied toast from the table.

"The monster's up late again I see," my brother states as he sips his tea and reads the paper.

"I'M NOT A MONSTER!" I yell as I quickly put on my safety gear and backpack before stuffing the toast in my mouth and rollerblading out the door with a muffled 'I'm off!'

One would think I would have my act together now that I'm in High School, now that there are no more magical disturbances to interrupt my life, but they'd be wrong. I wouldn't say it's just the opposite, but things are roughly the same. I still slip up every so often in cheerleading, making the baton fall on my face, and I still wake up late. Other than the lack of magical disturbances, not much has changed.

I sped into the classroom one minute before the bell and took a seat in the second to last row with a sigh. Tomoyo looked over at me from the seat beside me and smiled.

"Cutting it awfully close this morning aren't we Sakura-chan?" I gave her a sheepish smile as one more person entered the room just as the bell rang. Said person took the seat behind me and Tomoyo smiled happily at them. This made me turn around.

"We're in the same class this year!" I exclaimed. The boy, with his messy chestnut hair, smiled sheepishly at me and his cheeks lit up in a light blush.

"Oh it must be fate!" Tomoyo cried. "For the three of us, let alone Sakura and me to be in the same class every year! Oh how the gods have blessed me. I wonder what cute images of Sakura-chan I'll be able to see this year, especially with you in this class Li-kun."

"Thanks Daidouji-san… I think," Syaoran replied. "How are you Sakura? I'm sorry I had to spend spring break in Hong Kong." It went unspoken that he would've much rather been in Tomoeda with me during spring break rather than with his sisters, who pestered him constantly about when he was going to bring me to Hong Kong to meet them. His amber eyes portrayed that fact perfectly. I felt my face heat up in a brilliant blush that his face quickly took on as well. It didn't take long for Tomoyo to spoil things and bring out a camera. "Would you cut that out Daidouji? I can't even look at my girlfriend in peace. Yeesh." I giggled at their display, prompting another blush from Syaoran.

"I'm fine, but I've been a little tired lately," I stated, finally replying to his question.

"Why? What's-" He was cut off as the teacher entered the room and told the class to take their seats. I mouthed a 'We'll talk later' to him and he nodded. The teacher then proceeded to hand out a sheet of paper upon which we were supposed to write about ourselves so he could get to know us better. Just another day of ordinary life.

The day went by smoothly; me staring out the window and spacing out like any other high school girl, doodling in my note book, another normal day. Things were fine until I caught a glimpse of _her_ in the courtyard. I checked myself and indeed, there she was; an apricot female showered in sunlight with an orb in the chest of her dress and one in her forehead. Seeing her startled me into standing, altering the attention of the class from the teacher to me.

"Kinomoto-san, right?" The teacher asked. "Is there something surprising about my lecture?" I laughed nervously and shook my head as I sat down. He cocked an eyebrow at me, but didn't pursue my strange behavior. He chose instead to devote this time to teaching instead of reprimanding me. For this I was grateful. When I looked back out the window, she was gone.

When the lunch bell rang and the other students left the classroom, Tomoyo and Syaoran gathered around me, awaiting an explanation.

"What was that Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked. "That was different from your usual class disruptions."

"I-I thought I saw something – someone in the courtyard," I replied. "A young girl."

"Well this is a school. Maybe one of the elementary schoolers got lost," Syaoran replied. I shook my head vehemently.

"I saw the same girl in a dream last night. In the dream she took one of my cards," my hands reflexively flew to protect the satchel at my waist that held the Sakura Cards, "and did… something with it."

"You saw her in a dream?" Tomoyo asked. "Like one of your prophetic dreams you get sometimes?" I nodded.

"If that's true and she's after the cards, then she's dangerous. We need to take care of her now," Syaoran stated. I shook my head again.

"No!" I cried. "I don't think she's dangerous. That wasn't the feeling I got from her. She just wants to play."

"Those cards aren't toys!" Syaoran snapped. "Plus you said you were tired lately. That can't be a coincidence. She's probably draining magic energy from you."

"Kero-chan told me a few days ago, when I didn't get out of bed for half a day, that my magic power was incredibly low," I replied. "But I'm fine now! Whatever it was that caused my lethargy has passed." Syaoran firmly griped my shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I looked away.

"I didn't want to worry you. If I'd told you, you would've cut short your visit with your family and come back. Besides, I've recovered. I'm fine now."

"You can be so stubborn sometimes Sakura." I smiled at him.

"I know. Sorry I worried you." Syaoran removed his hands from my shoulders and sighed.

"You need to tell us these things Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried. "Are we not your comrades in arms in your beautiful battles against the forces of evil?"

"I-I don't think it's quite as bad as you make it sound Tomoyo-chan but-"

"Mou~! For this you have to come over and try on all of the new outfits I've made for you!"

"Hoeeeeeeeee!" Syaoran blushed, but then coughed to try and get our attention.

"But first the task at hand," Syaoran stated. I nodded, trying to get back on track. "Clow Reed didn't believe in coincidences. This girl is no doubt connected to your recent drain in magical energy Sakura. We don't know if she is capable of doing this again and until proven otherwise, she is a threat. Playful demeanor or not. Remember, Clow Cards like FLOWERY were playful, but still ended up wreaking havoc."

"Clow Cards?" That's what the presence in my dream had been like. It's been like a Clow Card, only not quite. "She's like a Clow Card."

"What?" Tomoyo asked.

"In my dream, she had a presence like a Clow Card, but not quite."

"So she's a Clow Card?" Syaoran asked. I shook my head.

"No, she's _like _a Clow Card," I replied. "She was made using magic."

"But by whom?" Syaoran asked.

"That's what we need to figure out," I replied as I snuck a glance out the window.

I didn't expect to see what I saw. In the courtyard, in full view of the other students wandering the grounds was the sun-kissed girl. I took out the key around my neck and began my chant.

"Key that hides the power of the Stars, show your true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. Release!"

"Sakura!" I took out my cards, despite Tomoyo's outburst.

"Obey me and place everyone in a slumber! SLEEP!" Immediately the small fairy emerged and scattered dust over the courtyard, making everyone fall asleep. "JUMP!" I opened the window to the courtyard and leapt down the two story drop without injury, speeding over to the girl, who still remained awake. "Who are you?" The girl smiled at me and giggled. Her smile was Cheshire-like. Frankly, it creeped me out. The girl flicked her hand up and the satchel at my side began to glow. I reflexively reached down to it, trying to protect my cards, but a string of light still shot from the bag to her hands. She faced the cards towards me. I read the name aloud. "WINDY." The card began to glow and I shielded my eyes from the light and the wind that picked up. The wind would've blown me back had Syaoran not positioned himself behind me and dug his heels firmly into the earth. Then, just as quickly as it had stated, it ended. I couldn't really tell you what_ it _was. All I know is that when I looked up, the girl was gone and in the place of WINDY was a tall woman with parted blonde hair, a wing-like mantle, and a green, butterfly-like crest on her chest. I didn't need to ask. I knew. But I asked anyways. "WINDY?"

* * *

Riuko: Wow! That's the most I've ever written for a chapter of anything. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of CCS: The Live. Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. The WINDY

Riuko: I forgot to state this last time, but I don't own CCS. The only thing in here I own is The LIVE… and whatever designs Tomoyo comes up with. I do have a small hand in fashion design. Oh yeah, good news for you readers about the author of this story (me), I update when I have ideas, not based on reviews, and I only update the story. No Author's Note Chapters! Anyways, here's Chapter 2 of CCS: The LIVE.

* * *

"WINDY?" The woman looked at me with a gentle gaze. "Why are you here?"

"I was summoned mistress, so I came." A hand rose to her mouth and she looked down at it, almost as if she was surprised she could speak.

"But I didn't summon you. What-?" A sudden wave of lethargy took over me. I barely registered Syaoran calling my name as I went limp in his arms.

When I awoke again, I was in Penguin Park with Syaoran, Kero, Tomoyo, and the woman, WINDY.

"Mistress, I am glad you are awake. You had me worried," WINDY stated.

"You had all of us worried," Kero stated. "Did I not warn you to be careful this morning?"

"Sorry Kero-chan," I replied. "But I honestly have no idea what happened."

"Your magic power got drained, that's what," Syaoran stated. "Whatever that girl did, she did it using your power." I struggled to sit up on the bench. "Don't strain yourself Sakura." Syaoran helped me sit up, gently placing his arms around my shoulders and lifting me up.

"How long have I been out?" I asked as I looked at the sky. The sky had lost its blue shine and had become a mess of orange and red hues.

"Don't worry, school was cancelled because of all the students that fell asleep in the courtyard," Tomoyo stated. I smiled sheepishly. "They're looking into it as a gas leak."

"Oops. Guess I put them to sleep for too long."

"You've been asleep longer than they have," Syaoran stated. "They all woke up about the time school got out."

"What time is it?"

"Roughly seven o'clock," Tomoyo replied. I bolted up.

"HOEEEEEEE! It's my turn to make dinner tonight!"

"We have more pressing issues Sakura!" Kero stated, pointing to WINDY.

"Mistress, what is it you wish of me?"

"I didn't summon you. Besides, isn't your current form a bit different from your usual one? You look almost… human. Less like a nymph." WINDY looked down at herself.

"I suppose you are correct. My crest is on my chest instead of my forehead and my wings are a mantle instead of actual wings."

"Are you able to return to your card?" WINDY paused.

"No. It seems I am unable to do anything."

"Let me try. Key that hides the power of the Stars, show your true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. Release!" I stood before WINDY with my staff. "Return to the guise you were meant to be in. WINDY!" Nothing. "Return! I said 'Return'!" Still nothing. I huffed in frustration.

"I seem to have lost my connections with my guise Mistress. I have almost no powers at all. I apologize Mistress. It seems I am useless to you in this state. In fact, I would go as far to say that I am a burden."

"Well, could you at least stop calling me 'Mistress'? I'm your friend, not your Master."

"As you wish Mistress." I sighed.

"What should we do with her," Kero asked.

"She could live with us," I muttered.

"But what if that brother of yours found out? I'm sure your dad would be fine once we explain the situation, he is an incarnation of Master Clow after all, but your brother…" Kero shuddered. "Have you noticed that his magic power has been coming back lately? He's sure to catch on."

"Toya's powers are returning?" Kero nodded. "I didn't think it was possible."

"It shouldn't be, but I think Yue found a way to repay him for the gift of power Toya gave him all those years ago."

"Your brother Toya," WINDY spoke up. "He is the one that MIRROR often speaks of. He sounds kind." I huffed.

"He keeps calling me 'monster'. He's anything but kind," I muttered. "But either way, I should get home. Toya and Dad will start to worry soon, if they aren't already mad that I skipped out on making dinner."

"Besides, I would like to see what kind of person the Mistress' brother is."

"Don't get your hopes up… and please stop calling me 'Mistress'."

Upon my arrival at home, Toya looked ready to give me a good, stern lecture about dinner not being ready, but upon seeing WINDY decided against it.

"So you're the reason she's late," Toya stated, staring at WINDY.

"I apologize for making the Mistress skip out on her duties. I will help in any way I can to make up for this." Toya looked at me suspiciously.

"Mistress?"

"I told you WINDY, I'm your friend," I whispered to WINDY.

"Yes Mistress." I sighed.

"So she's like that other one? The girl with the long hair who takes your place when you should be in bed? Instead of on a date with the brat."

"Y-You knew about that?" I asked.

"Hard not to. I knew she wasn't you. She's not a monster." Toya grinned.

"I'M NOT A MONSTER!"

"Come on in. I'm sure you want to talk to Dad and fill Yue in on the situation."

"Yukito's here?"

"Yeah, I told you he was coming over tonight so you'd better make a ton of food, remember?" Toya glared at me.

"S-Sorry. Stuff happened at school."

"Am I to assume that all the students falling asleep was your doing?" I stared at my feet. "Thought so. So… which one is she?"

"Which what?" I asked.

"Which of those crazy cards of yours? And don't lie to me. I've known for a long time about the whole Master of the Clow thing. Yukito lets stuff slip every once in a while. But Yue's a bit more careful." He then glared at Kero, who was in my arms. "I know about you too you stuffed rat." Kero slumped over.

"I thought so."

"I figured it was a 'Don't ask, don't tell' deal, but after _this_," he pointed to WINDY, "I assume that you'd end up telling me soon anyways. No point in making you waste your breath. So which one is she?"

"I am one of the four elementals, one of the two affiliated with Master Yue; I am The WINDY," she stated. "I was the reason for the scattering of my brothers and sisters."

"Hoeeeeeeeee! That wasn't your fault!" I cried. "I was the one who invoked the magic! I said your name!"

"But I answered, in turn causing you, and many others, great distress."

"I…I didn't know that was how you felt about it." WINDY patted me on the head.

"It is fine Mistress. It is not something you should concern yourself with." I smiled at WINDY, and she smiled back. Yukito chose that moment to walk into the vestibule.

"I'm glad you're okay Sakura-chan. My other self was freaking out. He was afraid you'd been hurt." There was a sudden burst of light and wings emerged from Yukito's back, lifting him up and wrapping around him. When the wings were spread again, Yue stood before us instead of Yukito.

"I said no such thing," he mumbled to Yukito, seemingly embarrassed. I smiled at him. "I felt a fluctuation in the power you were giving to me. It merely concerned me. I was not, as he put it, 'freaking out'."

"Oh how tsundere of you Yue-san," Tomoyo stated. Yue merely quirked an eyebrow at the unfamiliar term.

"Either way, I'm fine now. I just got really tired," I replied.

"I apologize Master Yue," WINDY stated. "The presence that summoned me was so similar to that of our Mistress that I responded without hesitation. When I finally realized that my summoner was more of our origin than hers, I was in this form and almost powerless."

"You mean to say that you have no power?" Yue asked.

"Almost none. I believe I can create breezes, but to become our Mistress' binding chain is impossible," she replied.

"That is problematic," Yue stated. "Who did this?"

"A girl with bright yellow hair and a golden orb in her forehead," I replied. "I've been dreaming about her lately, but the first time I saw her was today. She took WINDY from me and used my power to summon her."

"If she is using your power then she must've been made using your magic," Kero stated.

"Then why is she doing this? Why is she hurting Sakura?" Syaoran roared.

"Sakura, do you remember the time you tried to change all those Clow Cards at once and The DASH went berserk and possessed your brother's bike?" Kero asked. Toya glared at me.

"That was what happened? I told you not to mess with my bike, didn't I?"

"Sorry," I squeaked. "DASH just kind of jumped out the window… poor DASH. Every time he comes out he ends up hurt or confused."

"It seems you do remember," Kero stated. "Remember how I told you that over-spending your power can make the cards run rampant? I think you had some deep desire you wanted fulfilled and you created something to fulfill it without knowing. You put too much power into it and it went berserk."

"Is that why I was so tired last week?" I asked.

"Probably," Yue stated. "You created your own Sakura Card and didn't even know it existed."

"Great, another bit of crazy magic running around. As if the brat and the stuffed rat weren't enough," Toya stated.

"Hey!" Syaoran and Kero snapped.

"I'll have you know that I'm a very powerful creature created by Clow Reed himself!" Kero retorted.

"You're also where our dessert keeps disappearing to," Toya countered. Kero twitched.

"Kero-chan! I told you to ask Dad and I for treats when you wanted them!"

"But Sakura~!" He whined.

"We'll talk about this later," I stated firmly.

"So, what are you going to do with this one?" Toya asked.

"I was going to ask Dad if she could stay in the guest room…" I mumbled, looking down at my feet. "A-And if that's not okay she can stay in my room!"

"I don't see a problem with her staying in the guest room."

"Dad!" Toya yelled, surprised.

"She's one of your card friends right? It's the first time I've seen one." My Dad inspected WINDY curiously. "What can she do?"

"Nothing as of now. I have been rendered human by an unknown force," she stated. "But when summoned I can make great winds and become a binding chain. I take it you are one of Master Clow's incarnations that we've heard about?" Dad nodded. "I'm WINDY. It's an honor to meet you. Please take care of me."

"Welcome to our home WINDY-san."

* * *

Riuko: I'm not used to writing stuff this long. XD Here's the update. I actually wanted to do more with this chapter, but I ran out of ideas. If I come up with a good way for it to continue without a random time skip (because I hate having random time skips in my writing. I mean, I'm going to be a professional author one day! I can't skate by on random and seemingly unnoticeable plot holes!) I will add more to this chapter. Until then, ciao!


End file.
